


Mixed Feelings and a Forbidden Kiss

by Crushed_Seraphim



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crushed_Seraphim/pseuds/Crushed_Seraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Damon always had a fiery relationship. What happens when the line between love and hate becomes so thin it's hard to distinguish? What will happen when one gives in to temptation? DxE no Stefan! Contains mature content and mild swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Feelings and a Forbidden Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is a Delena story but I guess all other VD fans would enjoy it. :) Hope you like it! :P
> 
> Only the idea belongs to me, nothing more. All credit goes to L.J. Smith for the amazing series! :)
> 
> Enjoy! & don't forget to review! :P

I am usually a very friendly person but I do have a few people who infuriate me. There is one specific name that comes to mind. Damon, the one person who brings out the worst in me. I have no idea how he can infuriate me so fast and get me to become a monster in only a few seconds, but it seems it's his hidden talent. He brings out a fiery fury in me that I never knew existed. So, what I do to avoid disasters, is try and avoid him. Clearly "try" is the key word, since Damon always happens to be everywhere I am at exactly the same time...

Yesterday, I gave him a long speech entailing how much I hate him, along with my wish that he stay far away from me. Needless to say, he didn't follow my instruction because he is too hard-headed for his own good. I was really hoping, literally praying to all gods out there that I won't have to confront him again for at least a very long period of time...hopefully never... :) Or at the very least a month! Apparently, the gods hate me and thought it would be funny to send him to my house. I had just taken a shower and was drying myself off, making sure to comb out all the knots out of my wet hair because usually, it's a disaster when I don't and it becomes a tangled mess, when I heard the door bell ring. I threw on the first robe I set my hands on, tied it carefully around my waist. I rushed downstairs to see who was at the door, ready to give them a piece of my mind. Imagine my surprise when I found Damon on my front steps, smirking down at me.

"Nice robe, darling!" he winked. "Do you plan to seduce all your visitors? Because, hell, if that's the welcoming I get every time I come by, I gotta make a mental note to visit you more often!" he finished, laughing at my horrified expression. Psh! Mental Note? He doesn't need that, he always knows where I am and shows up...When I heard his comment, I immediately turned to look in the mirror and check what I had on. I realized I had picked the worse choice, a lacy, ice blue, knee length robe. Thank God I did not own any shorter, or god forbid, see-through items, because I would have been mortified! I already wanted to seek a hole, climb inside and die of embarrassment. Damon, being his "loveable" self, walked right by me, taking advantage of the fact that I dropped my guard, and walked straight into the living room, making himself at home on my red leather futon. Oh for the love of all that's holy! I followed him, and waited for him to look up before I began my rant. Once I had his full attention, I started with the most obvious question.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, still dumbfounded.

"Elena, Elena, Elena! Can't a friend visit another without having a specific reason?" he said in the most innocent tone. Of course I knew there was nothing innocent about the devil sitting on my beautiful furniture.

"Cut the crap, Damon! Do you suffer memory loss, because I'm pretty sure that I made it clear yesterday that: a. I was not your friend and b. you should not come near me unless you want to end up in the hospital, shot in several very painful places. So, explain to me, what exactly made you think you were welcomed at my house?"

"Darling, I am your friend. I have no idea what you are talking about and no, I do not have short term memory loss. What you said yesterday is irrelevant and I will not stop talking to you because I _know_ you feel the attraction between us. It's undeniable and I choose to fight, knowing we can make this into something amazing!" he said, smiling devilishly.

"Are you insane? What is wrong with you? Please, just get the hell out of my damn house before I break something. I treasure everything I own, and quite frankly, believe you are not worth it. By the way, there is no us! I HATE YOU! Please, understand that!" I was on the edge of having a panic attack and I hated the fact that I was losing it in front of this bastard. How dare he come into my house and infuriate me? My day was going perfectly fine, and now, I was furious. Stupid, handsome, dark, brooding-! UHHH! I am loosing it. I am clearly going insane! What is wrong with me? I am not even remotely attracted to this sadistic idiot sitting in front of me.

"Come here." he waved me over, pointing to the couch beside him. "Sit down. I have to tell you something."

I did not, in any way, want to follow his orders, but I thought it would be easier to calm down and get a grip on everything if I was to sit down. Plus, this was my house. I was entitled to being comfortable. So, I walked over and sat down, making sure to put as much space as I could between us. Considering he was almost across from me, and that I could almost feel his breath on my face, there was definitely not enough space.

He looked straight into my eyes, the eye contact becoming intense. His eyes were beautiful, a black the colour of coal. What surprised me is how deep they were considering their colour. I could almost get lost in them. No wonder most girls felt hypnotized by him whenever he looked into their eyes. "You don't hate me! I caught you checking me out a few times, and don't even try to lie about it. I _know_ what I saw! So? Anything to say in order to defend yourself?" he was mocking me, a proud smirk on his lips. Gosh, those lips. They were perfect. A deep pink, perfectly shaped and plump. I bet his pout would break anyone's heart! What has gotten into me? Thinking of Damon as an actual person, feeling a dangerous attraction to him, instead of that bubbly fury and deep hate? Oh my, I am definitely going to hell...But I think I'll enjoy myself if he comes with me. ;) Hell, who wouldn't?

"You cannot USE THAT against me! I WAS DRUNK for God's sake! Plus, it was ONCE! ONCE, Damon! I clearly remember that it was at Julie's party, the first time we met. Considering I hate you now, there's no way I'd ever feel attracted to you!" And, here I was, lying through my teeth. Damn it! Why is life such a bitch? :(

"LIAR! I can see that lust written all across your face! Stop fighting it Elena! Let go, trust me, you will feel so much better if you just give in!" he said, almost soothingly. He lifted his hand off his knee and moved it to my own, carefully stroking my lower thigh, gently as if to not scare me away. Damn! I felt like I was being electrocuted. Electricity buzzing between us, yelling at me to just give in and enjoy every minute spent with this wonderful creature.

"NEVER!" I said. I was a warrior, and there was no way I was going to give in to temptation.

"So you admit you are attracted to me? That's what I thought!" he smiled, triumphantly.

"Shit!" I whispered under my breath. Way to give myself away...

As his hands probed higher, he started pulling me closer, all the while leaning in, slowly. I could've gotten up! I could've pushed him away! I could've...I could've but I didn't. Surprisingly, what I did instead, was lean in as well. I felt like a magnet, a strong pull bringing me closer and closer to my destination. As he closed the gap between us, I felt his warm lips touch mine, and they started moving rhythmically together. I felt like I was sinking, being pulled under, slowly losing all my control. As that much needed control over the situation was slipping away from my grasp, I made a split second decision and gave in. I realized I couldn't fight it because one can't fight something he or she enjoys. I never thought Damon and I could ever feel anything besides hate towards each other. I soon realized there was passion behind the well-build facade. It's true when people say the line between love and hate is very thin. I knew this personally considering how close I came to stepping across.

But, as most people know, one kiss doesn't change anything. The next day we were back to fighting like always. Both of us wanting each other but being too proud to give in first. I guess some relationships never change. ;)

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Feedback is always welcomed! :) Thanks for reading & please review! :P


End file.
